poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucario Pan Part 9/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lucario Pan Part 9. (On the ship, Mario and his friends are tied to a mast, while the creatures are put in a cage. Dedede’s crew sing and dance) (The Elegant Captain Hook plays) Dedede's Crew: Yo ho, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn’t a boy who won’t enjoy A-working for Captain Hook The world’s most famous crook (Escargoon sings as he dances) Escargoon: Crook, crook Crickety crockety, crickety, crick The Carnotaur’s after Captain… (King Dedede hits Escargoon on the head. Then he sings) King Dedede: A special offer for today I’ll tell you what I’ll do All those who sign without delay Will get a free tattoo (Dedede shows Zomon with various tattoos) Why, it’s like money in the bank (Luigi, Toad, and the creatures laugh) Come on, join up and I’ll be frank Unless you do, you’ll walk the plank The choice is up to you Dedede's Crew: The choice is up to you Yo ho, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho You’ll love the life of a thief You’ll relish the life of a crook There’s barrels of fun for everyone And you’ll get treasures by the ton So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Hook (A Koopa Troopa release the prisoners) Creatures: Hey, I wanna join! Please! Oh, boy! (Luigi, Toad, and the creatures rush as King Dedede hands out the pen) Creatures: I wanna be a pirate! Oh, boy! A pirate! Mario: Guys! (The creatures all stop and crash in a pile) Peach: Aren’t you guys ashamed of yourselves? Mario: How could you get us into this? Luigi: But King Dedede is most insistent, Mario. Donkey Kong: Yeah! He said we’ll walk the plank if we don’t. Peach: Oh, no, we won’t. Lucario will save us. King Dedede: Lucario will save them, Escargoon. (Dedede and Escargoon both laugh) Escargoon: Lucario will save them! Oh, sire, you did it. (They both hug as they laugh hysterically. Meanwhile, we see Celebi, who’s still trapped in the lantern is watching) King Dedede: (To Mario and Peach) But a thousand pardons, my dears. I don’t believe you guys are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Lucario. Escargoon: Sort of a surprise package, you might say. King Dedede: Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription. (Fade to Hangman’s Tree, where Lucario is reading the note on the package) Lucario: (Reading) “To Lucario, with love from Peach (and Mario). Do not open till 6:00.” (He looks at the clock, then he looks at the present) Lucario: Huh. I wonder what’s in it. King Dedede: (O.S.) Could he but see within the package, he would find an ingenious little device. (Fade to what appears to be a time bomb with a ticking clock inside the package) (Back to the ship) Escargoon: (Posing as a clock) Set, so that when the clock's like this… (Points to the top) King Dedede: Lucario will be blasted out of Never Land…forever. Mario: What? Peach: No! (Celebi suddenly realizes what she has done and decides to save the group. She knocks down the lantern which opens and breaks and she is free. She then rushes off to the island. Back to Dedede showing a stopwatch to the group) King Dedede: But time grows short. We have but eighteen seconds. Fifteen seconds. Thirteen seconds. (Fade back inside Hangman’s Tree) Lucario: Twelve seconds. Well, I guess can open it now. (Celebi was rushing through a forest. Suddenly, a Houndoom shows up and tries to catch Celebi, but fails. Then, a Scyther appears and tries to hit Celebi with its blades. It succeeds, as Celebi falls to the ground but regained her ability and hurried to get to Hangman’s Tree. Back inside, the clock is now almost 6:00. Lucario is opening his present as Celebi showed up) Lucario: Hi, Celebi. Look what Peach and Mario left. (Celebi tries to take the present away) Lucario: Hey, stop that! Stop it! What’s the matter with you? (Celebi warns Lucario as she mimics King Dedede and a bomb) Lucario: What? Dedede? A bomb? Don’t be ridiculous! (The package starts to steam up and the alarm rings inside it. Lucario tossed it away as the bomb inside the package explodes. Debris starts to fall in Hangman’s Tree. The dinosaurs and Pokémon are seen fleeing from the explosion. Mario and the others on the ship watch in horror. Cut to King Dedede and Escaroon) King Dedede: And so passeth a worthy opponent. Escargoon: Amen. (Back inside Hangman’s Tree, it is now dark and destroyed. Lucario rises out of the rubble) Lucario: Dedede! It was a bomb! Why, if it hadn’t been for…Celebi! (He dodges the rocks crumbling from the ceiling) Lucario: Celebi? Celebi? (Hears Celebi jingling) Where are you, Celebi? Celebi? Celebi! (He sees a blinking light as Celebi jingles faintly. Then debris collapses as Lucario removes some of the rubble) Lucario: Celebi. Are you all right? Peach? Mario? The boys? The creatures? (More debris falls as Lucario ducks) Lucario: But I’ve gotta save you first. Hold on, Celebi! Hold on! Don’t go out. Don’t you understand, Celebi? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world! (Debris starts to fall, as Lucario ducks again) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes